dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tough Journey
A Tough Journey is the eleventh episode of the third season of Dinosaur Island. it was uploaded on July 11 2015 and runs for 18 minutes and 21 seconds. Plot As it is late Summer on Dinosaur Island, the South side of the island experiences its hottest time of the year. And the heat is especially getting to the larger animals, like the Tyrannosaur pack. Most of the pack gets to sleep through the heat of the day in the shade. But not all of the pack is so lucky. While most of them sleep, at least one of them must keep guard for other predators. Right now Bloodtooth is the one keeping guard. Right now she is still doing a decent job of moving in and out of the sun and the shade to keep cool, but as the day grows longer, it becomes harder. The next morning, we see the pack boredly walking around their nest. It is still early enough in the day right now that the heat is not getting to them too much. The pack has been facing a big problem for the last couple of months, and no, it is not the heat, this is something much worse. It is the size of their prey. Right now on this side of the island, all of the herbivores and prey items seem to be either tiny Ornithopods or huge lumbering Sauropods, there are almost no prey animals in between these extreme size ranges. Unfortunately, that nonexistent in-between size is the exact size of prey that the Tyrannosaurs need. It looks like after years of hunting here, that the Tyrannosaurs have finally depleted their own food supply, there is only one thing for the pack to do. Despite the fact that the Northside has an unstable climate and other large predators like Charcharadontosaurus and Giganotosaurus. They must migrate there, it is their only option right now. All the pack members know what is coming. Bloodtooth takes a few steps in a northerly direction, although it doesn't look like it, this is truly the official start of their massive journey. The Tyrannosaur pack accordingly follow her. One week later. Seven days may not sound like a long time, but nonetheless, the Tyrannosaurs have made a lot of progress. Little-Tyrant, however, begins to tire, and he begins to fall behind. Grant, however, manages to kill a Leptoceratops for him, in order for Little Tyrant to keep his strength up. Two weeks later, the Tyrannosaurs have moved to one of the most famous locations from the South side of the island, being the Dark Woodland. Right now though, the pack is not moving, as they are resting. However one member of the pack is not sleeping, that being Little Tyrant. However, he soon encounters a young male Carcharodontosaurus, where he is luckily saved by Rex. A week and a half later, the Tyrannosaur pack are still traveling. They eventually arrive at the same cliff that Nigel almost fell down when he was separated from the rest of the Tyrannosaurs. But it is not just that. The narrator reveals that there is something he hasn't talked about it. The real reason why the island is in two separate sides and why some characters are constricted to the North and some to the South, is because of the location that the Tyrannosaurs have just reached. A great canyon, this is Dinosaur Islands Great Divide. It runs right down the middle of the island, in a west-east direction, and separates the North from the South. This is the biggest impasse the Tyrannosaurs will reach in their migration, and it could take a very long time to cross. But the Tyrannosaurs cannot simply jump down the cliff, that would kill them obviously. But they have a way of getting across. The Tyrannosaurs will use a smaller canyon towards the West known as Spinosaurus Pass. It is named this because it is the same canyon that Spiney was in when he had his great battle with the Giganotosaurus and Bloodtooth in season 2. This pass will allow them to cross through the divide safety, well almost. It is only a few miles away from where the Tyrannosaurs are right now, and they begin to make their way closer too it. A few minutes later, they arrive at Spinosaurus Pass. Nigel ushers for the pack to move on, but they don't because Grant hears something, something big. The ground starts to shake, but this is not an earthquake, it is something worse. Up the other side of the canyon, is a huge herd of Sauropods, and they are stampeding straight towards the Tyrannosaurs. Bloodtooth and the other Tyrannosaurs get out of the way in time, but for Rex, it is too late. Thankfully for the rest of the Tyrannosaurs, the stampede does not last much longer, and the last couple of Sauropods leave. But the stampede was the least of the pack's worries. For now, standing before them is the thing that spooked all of the Sauropods in the first place. It is a male Giganotosaurus. Bloodtooth moves in for a fight, willing to protect her pack. They begin to tussle, and she calls for the rest of the pack to go on through the canyon, she will handle this. Grant unsure if he will ever see her again, gives her a farewell roar. As the pack leaves, Bloodtooth continues the battle, however, her neck slips into the Gigantosaurus jaws, and she roars out in pain. The pack continues down the canyon, not wanting to face the reality of her probable death. Four weeks later, the remaining Tyrannosaurs have finally reached their final impasse, the rock desert. They waited for a week at the base of the rock desert, waiting to see if Bloodtooth would catch up. But she never did. They can only imagine what horrible death Bloodototh must have suffered while fighting the Giganotosaurus. A while later, Grant checks behind him and the pack to search for potential predators. But he sees something else. It may seem hard to believe, but, miles and miles behind them. Is Bloodtooth, she did survive. She roars to the rest of the pack, and they answer. She goes towards them, rejoicing. We thought for sure that Bloodtooth must have been dead, but we were wrong. She truly is the master of living and surviving on Dinosaur Island. As the migration continues, Little Tyrant collapses. Bloodtooth approaches her son. She nudges at him, but he does not get up. He is barely alive. However, in the Dinosaur world, maternal instinct only goes so far. Bloodtooth has no reason to believe that Little Tyrant will survive much longer, and she leaves him for dead. Only five days later, the pack finally arrive at their destination. Where the Rock Desert ends, the North side of the island begins. The pack has made it, finally. She then roars as she takes her first step onto the plains. Appearing Characters * Bloodtooth * Grant * Nigel * Rex * Tyrant Category:Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes